Various types of cards have been used such as credit cards and bank cards. Recently, there have been many cases where one person holds a plurality of cards.
When these cards are lost or get stolen, card holders and card issuing institutions must disable these cards so as to prevent a third person who has gained the cards from illegally using them.
In order to do this, when card holders lose cards, they first call card issuing institutions to report the loss of the cards. Subsequently, the card issuing institutions which have received the report register the disabling information of the subject card in their database.
On the other hand, merchants where cards are used make an inquiry for approval or denial of card transactions, and card issuing institutions determine approval or denial of the subject card transaction referring to presence or absence of card disabling information stored in their own database.
Since card holders usually put a plurality of cards together in a purse in many cases, the plurality of cards could get lost or stolen at one time in the case of being lost or stolen.
On the other hand, these cards are issued and managed in their respective card issuing institutions; in the case of losing a plurality of cards at one time, it is troublesome to report to all the card issuing institutions separately for every card.
Further, there are cases where it is hard for cardholders themselves to know immediately which cards are stolen, thereby inhibiting the cardholders from reporting the loss at once.